Púdrete
by Nessio
Summary: Jill Valentine estaba pérdida, camino sin rumbo, sin destino, alejándose entre las calles hacia ningún lugar.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes de Resident Evil así como la idea original pertenecen al maestro Sinji Mikami y a CAPCOM, en cuanto a la trama de este FanFic es enteramente de su servidor redactada sin mas fin que el de entretener al publico, así que por favor no me demanden.**

 **ATENCION:** **Este fic participa en el reto especial "Los Besos que no fueron " del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror".**

 **-x-x_x**

"Púdrete"

El día de la semana era indistinto, el tiempo se había detenido desde ya hace un rato, el estar dentro de ese bar se convirtió en algo rutinario al igual que pedir al cantinero una botella de whisky y un vaso con hielos.

Hoy no se apresuro a matar sus neuronas con la droga etílica, su mirada se perdió en la infinita nada del local, pese al tiempo no se dignaba a reconocer lo que hace un par de semanas le dijeron, era una noticia poco creíble, pero los hechos estaban y ante ellos no podía hacer nada mas.

Saco del bolsillo de su chaqueta la cajetilla de cigarros, tomo uno y lo llevo a sus labios encendiéndolo de forma automática, el cantinero le tendió el cenicero, el cual fue a para a lado de la botella que aun no abría, tras un par de caladas dejo el cigarrillo reposando en el utensilio de cristal, tomo el whisky, destapó la botella y vertió el contenido en el vaso, llenando este al tope, con sed, dejo descender todo el liquido en su garganta para repetir la operación con un segundo vaso, carraspeo un poco y de nuevo ataco el cigarrillo con un par de caladas mas, en sus ojos se agolparon las lagrimas, las cuales estaban cargadas de recuerdos.

Recuerdos de la persona con la que compartió lo mejor de si y que por un capricho idiota o simplemente un mal momento tomo la peor decisión de su vida.

De un manotazo hizo volar esas lágrimas rebeldes, se había jurado no volver a llorar, no merecía sus lágrimas, tenía sentimientos encontrados pero predominaba el enojo, no era para menos, ese acto era imperdonable, era el más egoísta y cruel que alguien podía hacer a otro.

Un par más de caladas al cigarrillo para terminárselo, un vaso más de whisky desapareció en su garganta, encendió un cigarrillo más.

Y de la nada encontró claridad, pidió una hoja al cantinero y un bolígrafo, esta seria la última vez que le daría espacio en su mente, dio un par de caladas al cigarrillo y dio un sorbo a este su cuarto vaso de alcohol, llenándose de falsa convicción se limito a dejar que su mano fluyera y escribiera:

 _Eres un cobarde_

 _Siempre buscaste un pretexto para huir de aquí, siempre te auto compadeciste, nunca creció tu autoestima y eso fue lo que realmente te mato._

 _Nada te fue suficiente, no hablemos de mi, dijiste que la familia fue un chiste, que pusilánime fuiste al decirle chiste a la persona que mas esta sufriendo por tu partida, tu hermana._

 _Tan tonto, tan ridículo._

 _Fui una ilusa tratando de ser alguien suficiente para ti, no te importo nada y nunca te quedo claro que tu gente alrededor si te amaba._

 _Si tu fuiste tan egoísta, por que yo no…._

 _Por eso no pienso concebir a este hijo tuyo, no quiero nada de ti, ni nada que ver con lo que fuiste, que me sirvan estas palabras para marcar el precedente y no guardarte luto nunca mas, no vales mas mi tiempo, ni mis lagrimas, no se ni que hago aquí, matando mi hígado y pulmones tras tu partida._

 _No…_

 _Si lo se…es para sacarme de la mente la imagen de tu cuerpo inerte en la caja...sacar de mí tus dolorosas palabras de "despedida"_

 _Por eso me enojo…por eso me embriago…quiero olvidarte…olvidar que fui tan poco para ti…para olvidar que en ti había encontrado mi felicidad…_

 _Púdrete Chris Redfield_

 _Que estupida fui._

El coraje era evidente en el rostro de la chica, no era común verla así pero tenia motivos, le habían quitado todo y ella ya no quería nada, absolutamente nada, pago la botella como era su costumbre, esta vez dejándola a medio acabar, tomo el cigarrillo que estaba en el cenicero y termino de consumirlo y se retiro del lugar, dejando encima de la barra su carta.

Afuera del bar llovía torrencialmente, no le intereso, Jill Valentine estaba pérdida, camino sin rumbo, sin destino, alejándose entre las calles hacia ningún lugar.

 **-x-x_x**

 **Y bien chicos así termina mi participación en este reto, si ya me han leído sabrán que es una pequeña continuación a un fic anterior, creí que seria bueno abordar la otra perspectiva, de alguien que se le ha roto el corazón de la forma mas triste, de la forma en que ya no hay un beso mas…por eso me atreví,**

 **Espero les haya gustado, disfrute mucho haciéndolo.**

 **Nos leemos en la proxima.**


End file.
